


The Thief and The Wolf

by LicieOIC



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, art thieves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 17:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16268732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LicieOIC/pseuds/LicieOIC
Summary: Written to accompany fanart: Dr Smith and the Bad Wolf are renown art thieves. Sometimes they're enemies if they're going after the same thing, but more often than not they find themselves falling into bed with each other. Well, with chemistry like this, it'd be foolish to ignore.





	The Thief and The Wolf

 

“Well, well,” said the blonde as she smoothly drifted into the seat beside his. “If I’d known you were going to be here, Dr Smith, I might have worn those lacy pants you fancy so much.”

He didn’t need to look, there was only one person who said his alias like it was her personal dirty secret. He swallowed, unable to help it as his mouth watered just at the mention of those particular knickers. “You know it’s a dead giveaway to wear sunglasses indoors,” he cheekily quipped, knowing full well he was wearing his reflective aviators.

“And you know it’s a dead giveaway to sit in the back row of an art auction,” she returned, touching her tongue to her teeth in that maddeningly sexy way she had. He shifted in his seat. “What have you got your eye on?” she went on, looking toward the block where an ugly ancient headpiece made of interlocking circles was being shown. “It wouldn’t do if we were after the same thing.”

He tilted his chin at a painting currently off to the side. “Gallifrey Falls No More,” he answered. 

“That?” she said. “It’s massive!”

It was. The painting depicting a bloody war around a partially fallen citadel was easily eight feet long and probably around five feet tall, but he grinned at her. “Only if you try to move the frame.” He was only after the canvas.

“Hmm,” she said, not quite acknowledging his genius, but he knew she was thinking it.

“And you, my dear Wolf?” he asked, curling his tongue around her monicker and making it his own.

She smiled. “I have no need to show off, I’m interested in something small. I’m after the Heart of the Tardis.”

His eyebrows lifted. The ring she spoke of contained a flawless blue diamond in a platinum setting and was even more famous than the painting he was after. “You’ll never be able to fence that thing, it’s like stealing the Hope Diamond.”

“I don’t intend to fence it.” She held up her left hand and wiggled her fingers. “My hand is feeling a bit naked.”

He shifted again, knowing she had used the word on purpose to get him to think about  _other_ naked parts of her. “Typical of a woman to choose jewelry,” he muttered to draw attention away from his rapidly tightening trousers, but she just giggled, seeing right through him as always.

She lowered her hand, placing it just above his knee, nearly making him jump out of his skin as his nerve endings surged to life. “I don’t suppose you’d be interested in... comparing wares?” she asked, the innocent tone belied by the sin of her wicked mouth.

He knew she knew he was  _very_  interested. “Usual hotel?” he asked, throat dry.

“Mm, better not. Patterns can be bad for our health.” Leaning over, she whispered the location in his ear, her lips brushing along the sensitive ridges, making him glad he was wearing the sunglasses so she couldn’t see him close his eyes. “Two AM?”

“Perfect.”

“Lovely.” She dragged her nails along his thigh, making him suck in his breath through his teeth. 

He caught her fingers just before she could find out just how much she was affecting him. “No previews today, my Wolf,” he whispered. “Or else you’ll have me carrying you out of here over my shoulder and neither of us will have a chance at the quarry we seek.”

She pouted briefly but shrugged all the same. “Fine. Hope you’re not  _too_ distracted tonight. I wouldn’t want you to keep me waiting.”

He smirked. “I like a challenge.”


End file.
